


Love Live - Spirits and Supernaturals

by Karen Reicha (Mezurashi1743)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezurashi1743/pseuds/Karen%20Reicha
Summary: Otonokizaka - A school full of history, and full of spirits. When said spirits start to cause disturbances in the school, a "professional" spirit hunter is called in to fix the problem and solve others.





	1. New Start & Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be too great as I'm not a professional writer, but I hope you still enjoy my little time waster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new transfer to Otonokizaka, Karen Reicha, suffers through her first day of school, meeting a few people there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a note to people who have read this I changed something in the first two chapters, because they didn't fit into the general idea I wanted.

***BEEP* *BEEP***

 

I rolled over quietly and hit the button on my phone to stop the annoying noise, then I sat up on my bed, looking around at my new room.

 

I had just recently moved in with an old friend of mine, Sina Terras, in Japan to investigate some random spiritual phenomenon going on nearby.

 

My name, just as strange and western as hers, is Isa Karen Alice Reicha Alva. And for all you people guessing, my family was named Reicha since the first Reich, or the Holy Roman Empire, not that stupid third one. I was born and raised in America, New England to be exact, and I was gifted wondrous spiritual powers, I'm able to see, talk to, and “medium” the spirits, a power basically to have a spirit communicate through me to a normal human. At a very young age I was taught a lot of things from both my teachers and old spirits.

 

While I described all of these things to some random person in my head, the door swung open to show the face of a slightly older woman, her brown hair not quite combed. She looked Japanese but she was born in America near where I lived.

 

“Karen time to… oh you're up…”

 

Luckily I was only just up and looking through my dresser for my school uniform and not actually getting dressed or else I'd have to kick some ass.

 

“Yes Sina, I'm up. Please get out.”

 

She simply shrugs and shuts the door, saying something about breakfast being done as she goes downstairs.

 

I sigh and start to get dressed, looking in the mirror with a shy smile when I'm done.

 

Being from America I wasn't quite used to uniforms and I was quite disappointed that I had to wear a skirt… really not ok with it…

 

After a few minutes of taming my long silver hair into something I could find as tolerable, I went downstairs to the smell of waffles.

 

I sat down and started to eat my waffles happily. “So Karen” I looked up at Sina with an inquisitive glare, “you gonna find that other girl you are supposedly ‘soul linked’ to at the high school?”

 

Oh yeah. The soul link. I had apparently been linked to some girl and I knew she was nearby and I had to find her, give her what part of her soul I had and take back mine.

 

“I'm soooo taking back my soul and I'm gonna take it back because I'm Isa Karen Alice Reicha Alva! Number one spirit hunter!” Somehow I was standing on the table pointing to the sky.

 

“That always is gonna happen huh?”

 

“Yes Sina. Everytime without fail. I don't even know why it happens just every time I say ‘number one spirit hunter!’ I end up on a table pointing to the sky.”

 

“Alright ‘spirit hunter number one’ get out of my house you're gonna be late.”

 

I shrugged and started to get ready to go, putting my coat and boots on and right before I left Sina threw me my motorbike key.

 

“Purple stripes suit you Karen. Make sure no one sees them though~”

 

After a flick to the forehead to the pervy woman, I grabbed my helmet, got on my bike and started to drive to school.

* * *

  


I sigh for what seems like the millionth time today as I idly play with strands of my hair, not really paying attention to the class. I would care more but schools back at home had heavily taught me classes and all of this is pretty repetitive. I look around and notice two really strange people, well, one not really strange but foreign… Russian maybe? And the other with her hair split and really long. I almost looked over the girl before I noticed both the spirits around her, and the stack of those… tarot cards they were called?

 

After keeping an eye on the cute girl with the spirits around her for the rest of class until lunch, when I got up and went out to the courtyard, passing something on the wall, the notice that everybody in the school was saddened by- the notice of the school closing down.

 

I wished it wasn't true, but sadly the low amount of applications showed that this school wasn't appealing, and it was being shut down.

 

Finally reaching my destination, I sit down near a tree and eat before looking out at the sky.

* * *

  


***shake* *shake***

 

“Mmmm…” I swat lightly.

 

***shake* *shake***

 

“Excuse me ma'am,” I open my eyes to see a girl, little younger in appearance with cute greyish-brown hair shaking me, “you're sleeping in our eating spot.”

 

I almost go to question the our part while I slide over, but I see two other girls are with her.

 

“I'm sorry, nobody was sitting here and this is my first day here.”

 

“Oh, are you that ‘interesting transfer student’ my mother talked about?” The woman asked sweetly.

 

“I wouldn't say I'm very interesting. And who is your mother?”

 

“Oh!” she laughs lightly “I'm Kotori Minami! My mother is-”

 

“The principal, it makes more sense now. You two look similar, though you look much cuter~” the ending comment causes the girl to blush.

 

I sniff the air lightly and look over at Kotori with unease. I lean over and whispers lightly “why do you smell like raw fish?”

 

“Raw fish?” she whispers back lightly, “why would I smell raw fish?”

 

“Oh I don't know. I just know you smell like raw fish.”

 

“You’re crazy Karen-Senpai…”

 

“Maybe I am, or maybe I have a good nose, or maybe both. And your blue-haired friend over there smells like someone just pulled her out of the ground. Anyways I should leave. Thanks for letting me sit here.”

 

I pack up my stuff and leave with a wave before walking away.

On my way back to class I feel something run into my back and yelp lightly. With almost lightning reflexes I turn around and grab the girl’s arm, pulling her back on her feet.

 

He makes a small noise before fixing her outfit. “Thanks, I guess.” she huffs.

* * *

 

I smile a bit and nod. “You're welcome. But what are you doing around here? First year classes are on the other side of the school…”

 

She makes a disgusted noise. “I am a third year idiot!” she replies angrily.

 

“Oh s...sorry! You're just really short and cute is all!”

 

She jumps a bit in surprise “C-cute!? Do you run around and call any girl you find ‘cute’ you disgusting pig!?”

 

I laugh at that. “Nope,” I reply, “only the cute ones like you. May I ask your name?”

 

She huffs with a redness to her cheeks. “Nico,” she tells me angrily, “Yazawa Nico. And don't forget it!”

 

The woman stomps away and leaves me with a small smile.

 

“Now where was I going…”

* * *

 

Once school got out for the day I packed my things together and made my way out of school, noticing someone follow me.

 

I kept walking until I quickly spun a 180 looking behind me. There was nothing.

 

“I swear I heard--”

 

***Glomp***

 

“Ahh!” I turned around and elbowed the attacker with full force, hitting my target square in the face.

 

“Oww! You hurt me!” the woman fell down to her knees and held her face.

 

“You groped my breasts!” I sternly answered back, not wanting to yell too much and have people overhear.

 

“They looked soft… and I can say they were~” the girl stood up and smiled coyly, holding her face still.

 

I gasped and covered my breasts with my arm, blushing a bright red. “At least tell me your name if you are gonna go full-force into my tits.”

 

“Nozomi, Nozomi Tojo. And tell me yours since you went full force into my face.”

 

This woman was so familiar, but I couldn't tell how…

 

“Karen Reicha.”

 

Nozomi puts a finger on her chin before looking at me. “Reicha?” she replies, “as in the spirit hunters from America?”

 

I nod a bit in excitement “Yes! The whole reason I'm here is because of a spiritual epicenter seems to be in the works of opening. That and someone here has part of my spirit, although it's hard to tell with this level of activity…”

 

“So,” she steps a bit closer, “you find and shut the epicenter, you can find your spirit?”

 

I smile, “Yeah, that sounds about right. Well I gotta go.” I turn around and walk away.

 

As I walk away Nozomi snickers. “She's the one Eli saw, I better go tell her,” she tells herself, “Good luck spirit huntress.”

 

My first day at school turned out to be super fun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter introduces the first years and a bit of plot is fleshed out (kinda, not really, maybe?). Drop a kudos, leave a comment or do whatever the fuck ya want, I really don't care (I kinda do, Kudos make this seem more enticing for people and comments help me get better, thanks!).


	2. 1st Years and Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first day of school, Karen still has three more of the μ's group to meet. The first years! Also, it seems something, or rather someone, doesn't want Karen to do what she came to Japan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty chapter for you guys. I'm bored and feel that all the introductions should come quickly. Also, if my writing peeves anyone tell me, or gtfo. Not my problem. Anyways enjoy more shitty content!

“So Karen,” Sina sat across from me as we ate, “did you make friends?”

 

I shook my head as I ate. I hadn't really made “friends” more than just met people. “I hadn't made any no,” I replied once I finished chewing on my steak “but I met a really pervy girl kinda like someone I know.”

 

“Did you get that soft ass groped?”

 

That lost me a bit of water out of my mouth. “N-no!”

 

She paused for a few minutes, happily eating her food.

 

“Boobs?”

 

I slam my fist down and throw a knife at her, “shut up!”

 

The knife quickly flies across the table only to be caught by Sina. “So yes on the tits? They're very nice. I should feel how they've grown~”

 

As Sina stood up and walked over to me, I quickly took my chance to book it out of the room.

 

“Get back here Karen!”

 

“Go to hell Sina!”

 

I make it to my room and block the door, hoping that keeps her away.

* * *

 

The next day during lunch I sit in the same spot with Kotori and her two friends.

 

“How the hell does someone eat so much bread?” I look over at the ginger, who is eating an entire loaf of bread. The entire loaf.

 

Kotori giggles, a really cute one at that, “She's a real weird girl I'll give ya that much

 

The ginger nods, the entire loaf of bread is _already_  gone.

* * *

 

_Singing_

 

I swear I could hear singing somewhere…?

 

I wander the school until I come across the music room. Inside, there's a beautiful redhead, first year probably, singing a song I've never heard before.

 

“Damn she's good.”

 

Once she looks up where I was she sees nothing in the doorway.

“Come on Rin-chan! Slow down already!”

 

“I need to show you something ny… oof!”

 

These girls need to stop running into me. I turn around to grab the girl but the one behind her had caught her.

 

“I'm sorry nya~” the ginger, smaller than Kotori’s friend, stands up an bows. “I really wasn't looking where I was going.”

 

I lightly smile back, “it's all good, you're not the first to run into me since I got here. Mind telling me your names?”

 

“I'm Rin, nya!” the ginger replies.

 

“I'm H...Hanayo… I think we should go…”

 

I laugh a bit. “I'm Karen, and you two lovebirds go have your date or whatever~”

 

The brunette blushes a deep red. “U...uh…”

 

“Right!” Rin jumps a bit, clearly not hearing my joke, pulling Hanayo along, who is still blushing.

* * *

 

Wandering around the school late at night seems really ominus, but that's when more spirits roam. I feel a slight chill go through me while I'm exploring.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Go away huntress.”_

 

Fuck, an evil spirit.

 

“Show yourself!” I summon my black sword and hold it up, looking for any spirits. Nothing.

 

 _“AWAY!”_ A large beam of light fills the end of the room, flying towards me. Shit. I nearly dodge the beam and run towards the light.

 

“Where are you!?”

 

_“The huntress must die.”_

 

In front of me is a small girl, hardly in her teens, wearing a… yada yada spirit girl and all that. She lashes out and tries to attack me. I slash at her and she dissipates.

 

_“The huntress will pay!”_

 

The spirit jumps me again but I slash at it again, the spirits forming the sword cut her open again. As flames start to engulf the spirit’s body, she lashes out and hits me, launching me back and causing me to black out by the wall.

* * *

 

I wake up with a groan and look around. The bright room and god-awful smell of many different chemicals confirms my thoughts that yes. I am in a god damn hospital.

 

“Mrs. Reicha?” I look over to see a doctor, clearly in his late 40’s, looking down at his clipboard. “You hit your head pretty hard at school, my daughter found you bleeding and unconscious.”

 

“D...daughter?” I coughed loudly, my head pounding.

 

“Yes. I'm Dr. Nishikino, my daughter is a first year at your school. Her name is Maki."

 

Oh.

 

“Well,” the man continues, “you didn't fracture your skull but you did open your head and got a light concussion.”

 

“I can tell…” I winced as I touched the back of my bandaged head.

 

“Well I have to go tend to other patients.”

 

The doctor walks away and I pick up my phone that was on the side table.

 

**5 new messages.**

 

**Terrass: Yo Karen why aren't you home yet?**

 

**Terrass: Karen, I've already made dinner and didn't make any for you.**

 

**Terrass: Karen! Get your ass back home now!**

 

**Terrass: ISA KAREN REICHA! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOUR PRETTY ASS IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!**

 

I sigh and text her back

 

**Karen: Sorry, spirit attacked and I'm in the hospital. Did you call my butt pretty?**

 

**Terrass: It is very pretty. Surprised that you don't already have a girlfriend. And alrighty, anything serious?**

 

**Karen: No just a wound on the back of my head, no broken skulls tho! And I just… haven't found anyone yet.**

 

**Terrass: Good, you already fucked your leg.**

 

**Karen: Shh go to bed.**

 

**Terrass: After I eat your ice cream~**

 

**Karen: I swear to god I'll come back there and murder you.**

 

**Terrass: Or you could eat MY ice cream~**

 

**Karen: You know I can't.**

 

**Terrass: :p I love you~**

 

I sigh and lay back on my bed, looking out at the city outside.

 

“So,” a sudden voice makes me turn around and see the intruder. It's the cute redhead from school.

 

“So?” I reply.

 

She sighs and sits in a chair. “Mind telling me,” she asks, “why were you at school so late at night?”

 

I sigh again, “why were you?”

 

She _scoffs_ , “none of your concern, Reicha-senpai.”

 

“Well you get the same answer, Nishikino Maki” I reply and look back out at the window.

 

She gets up and mutters the word “bitch” before she leaves the room, subjecting me to the darkness of the city once again.

  
_Bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Complaints, hate or salt. And don't expect chapter 3 too soon I was being nice and bored. Xenoblade can only entertain me so long.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, more boring interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just making a bit of filler to build interactions and build a bit more character I guess or something.

“Hey, Cela.”

 

“Yeah sis?”

 

“Was I a little rough on Maki back then?”

 

“From what Sina said, you were a bitch to everyone who gave you a snip of sass.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“It was because of Iratu and Alicia, right?”

 

“Well… how could it not?”

* * *

 

_ Screw that Reicha girl…  _ Maki sat in the back of class looking woefully uninterested.

 

_ How dare she talk to someone like that! And for that matter, why  _ _ was _ _ she here so late? It was nearly 10pm! _

 

Maki sighed.

 

_ Not like I care too much, the only reason I stayed till she woke up was to ask her why she was here in the dead of night looking like she got her ass handed to her. _

 

It was a real mystery with this new woman, stories fill the school already about her, the way she looks, her weird speaking that was definitely American, and silly rumors that all foreign students get.

 

_ I do have to say though…  _ Maki continued to think,  _ she was really hot, what with her silver hair, red eyes and… not really “charm,” but she holds herself nicely. _

 

Maki shook her head furiously and went back to at least pretending to pay attention to class.

After school, Maki made a point to get to the third year classes to find this  _ bitch  _ again. Give her a piece of her mind.

 

When she got there however, she couldn't find the woman anywhere. Who she did find was a purple-haired girl she recognized as the student council VP, Nozomi Tojo.

 

Before Maki could make her escape Nozomi turned to her. “Looking for anybody?” she asked with the most intrigued face, looking like this actually was her problem.

 

Maki sneered. “Yeah,” she replied, “silver-haired girl. Her name is Karen Reicha.”

 

“Karen-chan? She left already, though I don't know why or where. The girl certainly has made a name for herself, hasn't she?”

 

Maki shrugged, “With looks like that and being a new, foreign transfer student, you make a name for yourself.”

 

Nozomi put the broom she was using to clean the room away and picked up her stuff. “Looks like that? Are you calling Karen-chan cute?”

 

Maki blushed and scoffed, “N...No! Why would I call her cute? She's rude anyway! I was coming here to give her a piece of her mind after I met her in the hospital!”

 

Nozomi looked  really interested now. “Hospital? I asked why she was out yesterday, she only said she ‘had a headache.’”

 

“If you call blunt force to the back of the head a ‘headache.’”

 

“Hmm… what could have happened to her?” Nozomi pondered this as she walked away.

 

“Hey…!” Maki turned but Nozomi just left anyway.

* * *

 

Nozomi ascended the stairs to the temple and was surprised to see a girl with familiar long, flowy, long silver hair.

 

“Karen-chan?”

 

No response.

 

Nozomi walked up behind the girl and did her normal washi washi maneuver.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Response.

 

“Good evening Karen-chan.” Nozomi giggled as he continued. Karen continued to blush.

 

“Afternoon perv.”

 

After Karen stopped responding in any cute way, Nozomi let go and Karen turned to her. Unlike at school where her hair was in a ponytail, Karen had her hair let down to her legs, mostly in the back save for a few strands in the front, covering her shoulders and passing her fair sized breasts, not covering her black shirt with the word “Styx” written in english with some art of a lake or something.

 

“Nice shirt, why are you here?”

 

Karen shrugged, “It's quiet, the spirits like to gather here and pay their own respects to their lives and the gods that gave those lives to them. Why are you here?”

 

Nozomi giggled, “I like to do a bit of service and work here Karen-chan.”

 

“Hmm. That's nice, my older sister used to tend to a shrine we had at home. Although ours is a bit smaller and is just for spirits to gather.”

 

Nozomi tilted her head, “‘used to?’”

 

Karen looked at her a little shocked with herself.

 

“Oh! She lives in Germany now, met someone there she fell in love with, and decided to move. My aunt tends to the shrine now.”

 

Nozomi giggles, “So she didn't die?”

 

Karen shakes her head. “No, sorry if I made it sound like she did eheh…”

 

Nozomi smiled and left to change, coming back in her shrine outfit and holding a broom. She started to sweep and Karen sat in a spot after she swept it.

 

“So Karen-chan,” Nozomi started, “tell me a bit about yourself.”

 

“Zzz…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Zzz…”

 

Nozomi looks over to see Karen leaning up on the wall, passed out cold. Nozomi giggles and moves over to washi washi again, getting too enjoying of Karen’s soft breasts.

 

“Ahh…”

 

Karen moans lightly and Nozomi reels back and blushes. She opens her eyes lightly and blushes, realizing what happened and stands up.

 

“I...I gotta go…” Karen mumbles under her breath before stumbling off.

 

“W...wait!” Nozomi goes to chase her but Karen seems to have to dissappeared.

* * *

 

“Karen, you need to come out and eat!” Sina calls out from the other side of the blocked door.

 

“No!” I curl up more into myself ashamed of what happened at the shrine earlier. 

 

“Karen, you barged in and rushed into your room. Come out now please.”

 

Defeated, I sighed and made my way out of my room, sitting at the table with another sigh.

 

Sina puts down my plate of dinner, my favorite beef and macaroni dish, before sitting down with her own chocolate curry. “So,” Sina took a bit of curry into her spoon and ate it, “what happened at school for you to act like this?”

 

“Oh,” I looked up from my food, “it wasn't at school…”

 

“Then what was it?”

 

“I went to the shrine and something… something happened…” I hugged myself lightly, remembering what happened earlier.

 

“Well that sucks,” Sina takes another bite, “are you going out tonight by the way?”

 

I nod.

 

“Well,” she continues, “make sure you don't kill anyone.”

 

“You know I can't control that…” I continued to eat my food before cleaning my plate and going outside.

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning in my bed, the fresh morning light hitting my face rudely (fuck you sun and your warm rays of goodness ruining my fucking slep)

 

I sit up and stretch a bit, feeling my muscles much more relaxed than most mornings. I take a shower and change into my (somewhat annoying) uniform, before going downstairs to see Sina cleaning up her bowl, not even caring to put any more clothes on than what she sleeps in.

 

“Gods Sina, put some pants on, or a shirt.” I sit down and start to eat my breakfast.

 

She shakes her ass a bit and I look down angrily. She's 26 and (jokingly) flirts with a 17 year old. I finish my food, clean my plate and leave while she laughs in the background.

  
Time for another boring school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your hate/criticism, send a kudos if you pity this sorry exuse for a story, and subscribble if you want to know when there is more to laugh at.


	4. A Harsh Reality- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen has a run in with a fairly nasty spirit, and learns a bad truth through one of the Idols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry fans of this girl!! I needed some tears and heavy moments.

“Iratu”

 

“Yes Karen babe?”

 

“Hhhh… what do you think of what happened that day?”

 

“Oh, the one where she…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s still sad today, I never got to meet her.”

* * *

 

Oh how I jinxed myself.  **Hard.**

 

I get to school and walk up the stairs to see a LARGE crowd, with police and tape covering the entrance to the school. I would have asked anybody around me until I looked up and saw the sight.

 

A girl was hanging off the side of the school.

 

And I knew the girl too. I had only run into her once but I knew her. It was the third year I mistaken for a first year, Nico Yazawa. Now after I saw that the big thing that caught my eye was the writing on the wall in full English.

 

**_“THE HUNTRESS MUST LEAVE!”_ **

 

I continued my way up to the front until I ran into a familiar purple-haired girl. It was Nozomi, who was talking to a blond girl I recognized from class.

 

I walk up to them and place a hand on Nozomi’s shoulder. “What happened here?” I asked still looking up at the horrific sight.

 

Nozomi sounded very panicked, “I… I have no clue, we got here and this is what we saw. Who would have killed Nicocchi? And the others...”

 

_ Who did? _

 

“Other…”

 

That's when I saw the other bodies on the floor, or what was left of them. Most seemed to be students but there was a fair deal of adult bodies strewn out on the ground, most of them missing their top halfs.

 

I continue forward until I reach the tape.

 

“No civilians past this point ma’am.”

 

I sigh and take out the ID the Japanese government gave me, showing it to the tall police man.

 

“I'm Karen Reicha of the Reicha Foundation, we believe that this is a spiritual phenomenon and require to investigate.”

 

The man observes the pass before moving. “Take a few of our investigators with you.”

 

I nod and walk inside, a few investigators following me.

* * *

 

After coming up empty looking for a spirit for a solid half an hour, I was getting tired of this shit.

 

“Ugh! Where the fuck did they go!?” I punched a wall hard and gritted my teeth. “This son of a bitch comes in and kills innocent-”

 

“Ahhhghhh!”

 

Hearing multiple screams from behind I do a solid 180° and run towards the noise and almost throw up when I do.

 

All of the investigators were dead. Blood everywhere and the bodies look like they exploded (probably did).

 

“Shit shit shit!” I turn and run again before I see the possible culprit turning a hall. I quickly pursue after it before it tries to escape and cause more panic. “Get the fuck back here!” I scream as I form a knife in my hand and throw at the spirit, it lands dead in it’s back and causes the wound to start flaming. The spirit cries out and turns towards me and I prepare my blades.

 

The spirit, the form of a teenage girl with a twisted face, crawls up the wall and hisses at me, before jumping straight for me. Before it can hit me and try whatever it did to the poor investigators, I slash out and rip the spirit in two, the form burning up instantly. Once the final flames die down I lean on the wall and slide onto my ass with a sigh before my phone rings. I pick it up and see “Terass” flashing on screen and I slide the green answer button over.

 

“Yellow?”

 

_ “Fucking hell Karen.” _

 

“Heh heh. What chu want hun?”

 

_ “What's going on at the school?” _

 

“So you’ve heard?”

 

_ “No shit.” _

 

I sigh, a common thing for me in my life.  _ “Karen?” _

 

“Sina, it was horrific, lots of people died.”

 

_ “Body count?” _

 

“One still in tact.”

 

_ “Fuck… the others?” _

 

“They aren't getting a head in life. Or a torso. Or arms.”

 

Sina snorts on the other end.

 

_ “And you?” _

 

“Alive as ever. I think I got the attacker. Or I hope it's the only one.”

 

_ “Cleanup is gonna be a bitch…” _

 

“The worst part is that there was a target to these.”

 

_ “Oh?” _

 

“The outside wall reads ‘The huntress must leave!’ The spirit from a few days ago said that to me as well. Something is going on here and they want me gone. Dead or alive.”

 

_ “Someone wants you gone?” _

 

“As well as the school no doubt. The school is gonna close this year due to the danger of the school.”

 

_ “This is serious, an organized spiritual attack?” _

 

“Look Sina, we can talk after I get home, I highly doubt there will be school today.”

 

_ “No let's let the students in where people just died.” _

“Bye Sina.”

 

_ “Bye.” _

 

I hang up the call and stand up sorely, walking out of the school and going up to the police, most of the crowd gone save for a few students. I walk over to the police head and give the story. He looks down with a solemn expression and orders people around and nodding me to leave, as I do happily. But when I cross the tape I get swarmed by people I know, Nozomi and her friend, Kotori and her blue haired friend, as well as Rin, Maki and Hanayo.

 

Nozomi is the first to speak. “Want to tell us what the fuck just went on?”

 

Rin chirps up as well, “yeah nya! Why did the police let you in there?”

 

I sigh. “It's because I'm part of a foundation of spirit… cops I would say. But instead of arrests, I kill spirits or help them pass into the next life.”

 

Hanayo looks shocked. “W...what's your last name?”

 

Before I can answer Nozomi speaks up again. “Reicha. Karen Reicha of the Reicha foundation.”

 

I nod and Hanayo looks a bit starstruck. “R...Reicha!? Oh my gosh I think you're so cool! What was it like in there!”

 

I sigh and bite my lip. “Bad.”

 

Silence sweeps over all of us.

 

“Hey.” Maki butts in. “Why don't we talk more over lunch? School definitely isn't open today.”

 

I give her a questioning,  _ “What the fuck is a bitch like you doing here?” _ look, before I shrug and nod. “I'm alright with that I guess.”

* * *

 

Once everyone is sat down and has ordered drinks, Rin chirps up again to the group in general. “So, who do you think the huntress the message was talking about is nya?”

  
  
  
“That… that would be me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Nico fans again. Anyway, part 2 to this bit relitively soon. Kudos, Comunts, and Subs are always welcome.


	5. Who I Am- Karen Reicha

My story? Well… where do I start?

 

I guess with my name then. My name is Karen Reicha. Well, Isa Karen Alice Reicha-Alva. My last name was because my mother is part of the long line of spirit hunters while my father is part of an even longer line of werewolves. So in order to keep both really highly-known names, I have both! Cool, right?

 

Well, I may look 17, but since I'm part werewolf I age a bit slower. I'm like, over 120 years old! We age reverse of dogs (strange curse. I don't know.), so I look young, but I was born in 1892. Let's not get into details.

 

Now, my family. Super, SUPER old people. My mother died a long time ago, and my father not so recently.

 

Cela is my older sister. She’s at least 30 years older than me by people's standards, though she looks barely any different in age. She is married so there's that.

 

Nia is my younger sister and is barely… Idk by human years, but she's much younger. She’s super nice and stuff.

 

Now my power… my power is the ability to see a lot of spirits others can't see, and trace spirits that have left bodies. I know, I'm so fucking cool. Although my power was given to me while I was on a mission, I had gone into the spirit plane, which is a big no no, and didn't… entirely escape. So part of me is there which let's me see it!

 

Friends? I have a few, other Werewolves, a Vampire, a Fox-kin (part animal but can't transform), and a few other supernaturals. And now, the girls at my school! Sadly we lost Nico to a murderous spirit so that's sad I guess.

 

Sina… Sina is old. She looks like she's 27 but she… (her) stories go she lived since the dawn of humanity, maybe earlier. She's an astral witch so I guess that's why she is all old and stuff. She can bend space and time which is cool!

 

Honoka’s cool, I don't think she's all that special, she is usually left out when we talk about supernatural stuff. Kotori is… nice. She's a really cool were-kin so she knows my pain I guess. Umi is super strict, but Kotori knows how to soften her up. Eli is the cool Council President, and Russian! Soooo cool (I think she isn't a spy.). Hanayo is shy but super nerdy and knows me, she also treats me like a celebrity so I like her. Rin is almost like a pet to Hanayo, and she's super energetic. She smells though.

 

Nozomi is… I don't know. She's smart, sexy, funny, caring and there's something… about her… I like her.

 

Maki… Maki Nishikino… ugh, I would hate her, but she's shy, hot, gifted and… ugh! She's such a bitch!

  
Anyway! That's all I gotta say for now. So I'll write later I guess. Bye!


	6. A Harsh Reality Pt-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not my best chapter by far but bear with it, I'm not an amazing writer.

“That… that would be me…”

 

I sigh lightly before Maki stands up. “So what you're telling me is dozens of people  _ died  _ because you are here?” Maki looks absolutely livid, “so why don't you just listen to the spirit and leave!?”

 

Rin stands up and holds onto Maki’s shoulders, “Maki it may not be that simple, you need to calm down nya.”

 

I nod slightly at that, “me leaving won't stop anything. There were already attacks before I arrived, and whoever, or whatever, is doing this, wants the school shut down and me gone so I can't stop them.”

 

“Someone wants the school shut down? But why?” Kotori’s blue-haired friend looks at me confused.

 

“I have no clue,” I answer back, “but if this is being done by someone alive, they are committing a serious crime, one by attacking government property, and two by manipulating spirits. Manipulation like this is basically like making the spirits slaves, which is super highly illegal.”

 

“Then we need to bring them in nya!” Rin chirps up again.

 

I shake my head, there was no way I was gonna put the lives of seven kids in danger for a job like mine. “No, it's not like you can see the spirits let alone hunt them.”

 

“But we don't want to see the school close down,” Nozomi’s blond friend looks at me across the table. “I'm the student council president and therefore take responsibility of the students in the school.”

 

I was starting to get peeved. “Oh yeah?” I reply, “then take responsibility of their lives and not put yourselves in danger!”

 

“And what makes you better than all of us?” Eli sits up more.

 

“I'm trained in fighting these things, I've seen myself and others so close to death or worse. I do  **not** want to see a fate like that come to you all.” I take a large sip from my tea and sit back. “Now if you want to complain more I'm happy to repeat the same answer over and over.”

 

*buzz*

 

Who the hell would be texting me…?

 

_ 1 new message! - Erena _

 

_ To Karen Reicha-san _

 

_ I would like to meet with you privately to discuss the events at Otonokizaka last night, preferably at UTX? _

 

_ -Toudou Erena _

 

Great.

 

“Fuck…” I mumble as I read out the text. 

 

I decide to text her back quickly.

 

_ Miss Erena. _

 

_ I am currently out with people enjoying a drink (possibly alcoholic) and can slip by later, does an hour work? _

 

_ -Karen Reicha _

 

A quick reply back

 

_ Actually I have A-RISE practice, how about this evening? _

 

I text a quick ‘ok’ and slide the phone back in my pocket, listening to the conversation once more.

 

“All  _ I'm  _ saying…” Maki looks deeply in conversation with the blond girl, Nozomi sitting next to her shuffling a deck of playing cards. Rin and Hanayo are quietly listening, and Kotori is chatting quietly to her blue-haired friend about some sort of clothing. “...is that it is our school, no? We live here and want the school to stay up as much as anyone else that goes to school with us, should we not pitch in to help and save it?”

 

“And all  _ I'm  _ saying is that we  _ can't  _ do anything to help, this is beyond us!” the blond replies.

 

After about half an hour of arguing and sipping tea, everyone decides to leave, save for Kotori and me.

 

“Well,” Kotori claps her hands together as we stroll down the streets, “that was eventful!”

 

“It surely was an interesting experience, felt like an argument between my friends back home.”

 

“Oh right, you're not from around here, are you?” Kotori nudges me a bit.

 

I shake my head. “No,” I reply, “I'm from America, although my parents were from Scandinavia.”

 

“That's cool!” Kotori smiles, “So you're used to colder weather?”

 

I nod. “The warmer weathers are not something I'm used to feeling, I usually stay inside during the summer so I don't melt.”

 

Kotori chuckles. “If you didn't reak of wet dog I would mistaken you for a witch.”

 

I stop dead in my tracks. “So you know what I am then, huh?”

 

Kotori nods. “Yeah,” she replied, “you're a werewolf. Not like I would care as long as you don't feast on a harpy.”

 

“Some grilled chicken sounds good.” I reply.

 

She gasps. “You wouldn't dare!”

 

I smile and lick my sharp teeth. “I think you would be delicious.”

 

She looks absolutely terrified until I chuckle a bit again, where she starts laughing loudly.

* * *

 

 

We continue to walk until I look at my phone.

 

_ 1 New Message! _

 

_ Toudou Erena _

 

_ Please be at UTX in 20 minutes Reicha-san. _

 

I shut my phone and sigh.

 

“It's been fun Kotori but I gotta go.”

 

She nods and for a split second I swear I see sadness in her spirit but it gets washed out by a repressing happiness.

 

“Alrighty Karen, see you around!” She bows before leaving.

 

I contemplate the meaning of the fluctuating emotions before shrugging and walking towards the other school.

* * *

 

“So what you're saying is...” the woman sitting across from me in the private room hands me a mug, which I happily take, “is that someone is intentionally causing the attacks?”

 

“Yes,” I reply, “at first with all the data I was suspicious but this recent attack points to some sort of collusion. Someone or something is pulling strings.”

 

Erena nods and sips from her mug. “And you think this is getting out of hand? I can put a word in to get an investigation going if the Reicha organization is… incapable of continuing alone.”

 

I shake my head and put my already-empty mug on the table. “No, the students and residents around the school are already tense from the attack. If you bring in the military people will start to be suspicious.”

 

“And what about the fact that spirits were involved?”

 

“We need to cover that up. The world doesn't need to get more restless about us supernaturals; and supernaturals need to not live in fear that people will start to target them.”

 

Erena looks me dead in the eyes. “You think all supernaturals will be targeted because of some evil spirits?”

 

“You tell me, the military should know about the tension in their people.”

 

“We hired you to investigate the occurrences and help us understand the situation, not shit-talk us and tell us how to do our jobs.”

 

I stand up quickly. “And just because you hired me allows you to shit on my job? My organization? My family!?” I tense up before I sigh and bow, “Thank you for the tea ma’am, but I must pardon myself, I will keep you updated on the situation.” I turn to leave. “And best of luck to you and the rest of A-Rise on your music.” I leave the room very pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave whatever you want for this. Kudos if you like it, comments if you want to stroke my ego or critique my work and help me improve, and subscribe if you want to know if I upload more chapters!


	7. A Harsh Reality PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nico's death, Karen returns to the scene of the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I try to make these good more than get them out frequently.
> 
> Send Kudos, Subscribe, and send your comments and criticisms!

_ 11:43 pm day of the murders. _

 

_ “So tell me again,”  _ Sina’s voice comes in a bit fuzzy through my wireless headset,  _ “why are you at the school so late at night?” _

 

I sigh and shake my head. “Because,” I reply, “spirits like to show up at night. And if they show up at night it's only logical to come here at night to find spirits.”

 

_ “But what if they try to kill you like they did with the people last night?” _

 

“You know better than anyone that I… wait what?” I look down the hall and see a distinct grayish hair. “Kotori?”

 

_ “Kotori?” _

 

“A uhm. Friend of mine.” I walk towards Kotori before she nods and runs off down the hall. “Wait! Kotori!” I quicken my pace and use my supernatural night-vision to follow her into a room.

 

“Kotor… what in the name of…”

 

_ “What's up Karen?” _

 

I looked out at the large group of people and stepped back.

 

“Remember how there was a large group of people on the ground last time?”

 

_ “I do.” _

 

“Well there's another group.” I gasp as they all stand up with knives. “Oh shit.” I run over and hug Kotori tightly before she can bring the knife down on her chest and force the evil spirit out, shooting it once it leaves and watching it dissolve. The other people bringing their knives down. “Dear gods. The spirits are possessing people and causing them to kill themselves…” 

 

_ “And your friend was one of them?”  _ Sina sounds worried, although I know she kinda isn't.

 

“She was about to be. I saved her though.”

 

_ “Hhhh… I hate this kind of paperwork.”  _ Sina could be heard sitting down, definitely on one of the kitchen chairs.  _ “What do we do with her?” _

 

“Shit, I have no clue where she lives…” The unconscious girl in my arms groaned. “Should I just bring her back to our place?”

 

_ “I guess you can for tonight.” _

 

I cheered a bit as I carried her out of the building and brought her home.

 

* * *

 

Waking up with a splitting headache, I slowly came out of sleep feeling like something wasn't right. 

 

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around the unfamiliar room, sitting up on the couch I was laying on. “W...what happened to me?” I asked nobody as I shake my head a bit.

 

“Karen found you at school last night and brought you here.” I jump a bit to notice a Japanese woman come in and sit down in a chair nearby. “My name is Sina, I'm Karen’s roommate.” She turns on the tv, which is reporting on an incident at the school.

 

“There was another attack?” I looked up at the tv that was reporting a “cult-like suicide.”

 

“You were almost one of the victims before Karen saved you.”

 

“Why would I…?”

 

“You wouldn't.” Sina played with a pencil in her hands. “But a spirit could possess you to.”

 

“I don't understand what you mean…” I slowly stand up and wince at how sore my body feels.

 

“I recommend you stay laying down for now, spiritual possession can take a toll on the body.” Sina doesn't move, but glances over. “If you need anything just ask.”

 

“I need to talk to Karen.” I make my way to the stairs before being stopped by Sina.

 

“I suggest you don't go find her. For your own safety.” Sina somehow had moved in front of me really quickly.

 

“I almost died, this couldn't be worse.” I try to move to the side but she grabs my arm.

 

“I'm telling you no. You're in my house so please listen.” Sina’s tone seems void of emotion, her hand strong enough to crush my arm.

 

I try to move again but a numbness washes over my body and I pass out.

When I wake up next I am laying back on the couch, the tv off and Sina nowhere in sight.

* * *

 

 

“What did she do to me…?” I ask myself, shaking the haze out of my head, trying to stand up and look for Karen.

 

Once I find a room with some sort of… noise behind it, I lightly knock and open the door.

 

But when I look in, I didn't expect what I saw. Sitting in a chair is Karen, but one of her arms is replaced by a orange frame, looking slightly like a crane with a metal hand, as well as a ton of wires spraying out of her neck and some computer chip was on the table.

Hearing the door open I look over slightly expecting to see Sina and go back to what I was fixing, but I stop when I see Kotori staring wide-eyed at me.

 

“K-karen?”

 

* * *

 

I go to talk but realise I unhooked my voice chip, which helped me talk. I hook it back up and cough lightly. “What are you doing in here Kotori?” my voice comes out metallic and scratchy, the chip not fully plugged in. I fiddle with it and try again, the voice still way off from usual, “I'm busy with things.”

 

“What are you even doing?” She looks super freaked out, almost clinging onto the door. “Why do you sound like that?”

 

“I sound like this because I have a chip that is supposed to go in my neck where my vocal cords are supposed to be, I was born with ones that were infected and needed to be removed. So long story short is I'm technically mute.”

 

Kotori moves over and sits on my bed with a light pomf. “That’s really sad Karen. So is there something wrong with the voice thing?”

 

I nod. “I need to replace it, it'll probably take a few days to get said replacement from my friend.”

 

“So what are you gonna do?” Kotori sounds muffled so I look over at her and she's laying in my bed with one of her pillows pressed up to her, her nose right up to it.

 

“Does my pillow smell nice or something?” I go back and fix a few things on my arm before re-attaching it.

 

She nods lightly, her eyes closed and looking like she is ready to go back to sleep. I turn back a few minutes later and she's out cold.

 

“Cute.” I exclaim with a fake smile. I re-attach my arm and lay next to her, pulling her close, before the unusual sensation of sleep washes over me.

 

* * *

 

_ Damn sunlight... _

 

My eyes sting from the unwelcome light before I nuzzle my head into something soft and unusually warm to be a pillow, but I happily take the darkness and warmth and pass out again.

 

Not much later I wake up again and come to accept sleep doesn't want me anymore, so I try to move only to be held in place.

 

_ Why am I stuck here? _

 

Then it hits me like a truck loaded with bricks. I'm in Karen’s bed. Cuddled up to her.  _ Alone. _

 

I'm suddenly aware of how cold the air feels, and oh so aware of the dampness between my legs.

 

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm cuddled not just next to Karen, but I'm virtually wrapped around her, with my head in her chest (which only makes me more damp) and Karen is lightly snoring.

 

I sigh as I close my eyes again only to be jolted awake by a very light brush of Karen’s soft leg over my damp spot. The touch is enough to let out a muffled gasp.

 

“Karen-senpai please… don't do this to me…” I nuzzled closer to try and get the dirty thoughts out of my head. She moves her leg slightly again about a minute later and I let out a soft moan.

 

I sigh as dirty thoughts enter my now aroused head, most of them involving a sleeping Karen’s leg.

 

I decide staying like this won't help me at all so I get out of bed, realising my panties are already ruined.

 

After muttering a few choice words, I scour around for a extra pair that I can use, deciding on one of the many black ones.

“You're bullshitting me!”

 

Even halfway down the stairs I could hear the loud yelling.

 

“You know that she's a very busy person, having to deal with her domain. Yes I understand. I will expect the package by next week. Thank you have a great day.” Sina shuts her phone and sighs. “No-good useless bitch.” she slams her hand on the counter and returns to cooking.

 

I quietly sit in one of the chairs and watch Sina cook. “Good morning Kotori.” Sina moves between different things as she cooks breakfast. “Where is Karen?”

 

“She’s asleep, I decided not to bother waking her.”

 

Sina stops for a second but continues to cook, “I have a question, and it's kinda outta nowhere but do you like Karen?”

 

I blink. Do I like Karen-senpai? Well I mean I find her super cute and really sexy, the way we were cuddled together this morning was a feeling that I already had a need for, and she seems like someone who would care about me… maybe even push me down on the bed at night and fu...

 

“N-no! Not at least like  _ that… _ ”

 

Sina turns off the stove and prepares to serve two plates before handing me one. “But as a friend, I wasn't implying as a girlfriend. Karen isn't known for being well-liked at home, it's actually quite the opposite.”

 

“People don't like Karen?” my heart burns with a slight anger at the thought.

 

“Well…” she pauses, “people haven't let go of something that happened years ago, and wasn't even Karen’s fault.”

 

“A-and what is that?”

 

Sina sighs before cutting up her waffles. “Ask her yourself.” Sina replies plainly, much like everything else she says, devoid of emotion. 

 

“I-Is it bad?” I look over at the stairs thinking about her.

 

“Would people hate her if it wasn't? Anyway when are you gonna tell your parents where you are, or leave my house?” Sina looks at me as she eats. “I know Karen enjoys being around people but I like to be by myself and this is my house. Kinda.”

 

“It’s ‘kinda’ your hous… EEP!” I ask nicely before I feel hands slam onto my shoulders. Sina giggles as Karen sits in a seat next to me, placing her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, giving Sina a look.

 

“Do you want food?” Sina smirks a bit. “I'm sorry but you're gonna have to speak up~” Karen throws out two middle fingers, which doesn't seem all to special to me but I've seen online that doing that in America is seen as an offensive thing. “Alright I'll get you some food. Have fun sleeping with Kotori? Kinda happy we have nice insulation and an entire floor apart from each other, I wouldn't want to listen to those sounds, what with how good you are in bed, from experience at least~”

 

I look over to see that Karen is beat red. “W-we didn't do anything like that!” I speak up for the mute woman who has started shaking. “Karen?”

 

Sina looks over and her smug expression drops. “Karen!?” she puts Karen’s plate at the table and hugs her. “I'm sorry for the joke Karen please forget about it.”

 

Suddenly, Sina’s phone rings across the table. She lets Karen go to grab her phone and answer. “Hello, Sina Terras speaking.” she sits in her chair. “Yes? Oh, Nia!” Karen stops and her eyes go wide. “Yes your older sister is with me. No her voice chip broke. Yeah, clumsy her.” Sina chuckles then stops. “Wait… ok ok we will go over there.”

 

She shuts her phone and Karen shoots daggers through her eyes. Uh not literally.

 

“Good news, Nia and Cela are in town!” Karen mouths something that I don't understand. “Bad news…” she continues. “Three of your classmates were admitted into the hospital last night.”

 

“What were their names?” I ask.

  
“Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora… and Honoka Kousaka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


End file.
